


【CH】考试前夜

by Yuxiangzi



Series: 肯威父子现代脑洞 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuxiangzi/pseuds/Yuxiangzi
Summary: 现代AU，CH。迟到许久的情人节文。康纳是大一大学生，海尔森是圣殿北美分公司的董事长？康纳为了不回家继承亿万家业，偷偷改了志愿去了隔壁市上大学（虽然会每周末回家），而因为考试和复习的原因，康纳已经两周没回家了。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Series: 肯威父子现代脑洞 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641199
Kudos: 15





	【CH】考试前夜

**Author's Note:**

> 开车脱敏治疗的第一个疗程。

康纳深夜正在复习大一最后一门期末考试的知识点，这时一通电话打来来电显示是“父亲”，这对外人看似无害的来电刚一接通里面却传来了毫不压抑的甜腻喘息声，虽然没有免提，但依然透过话筒泄露出不小的动静，打破了深夜大学寝室的寂静。

康纳：？！ 

康纳被震撼得浑身一个激灵，幼年时多次险些被刺杀、绑架的经历都没让他这样汗毛直竖。康纳暗骂出声，赶紧用手捂住话筒急急忙忙的寻找耳机，幸好平时的好习惯救了他，耳机就放在书架上，没有耽搁多久就控制住了局势。康纳被吓得心脏怦怦直跳，扫视一圈，庆幸突然的怪异声响并没有打扰到自暴自弃联机游戏和其他带耳塞睡觉的室友。

耳机里面穿来夹杂海尔森细密的喘息的声音，“啊…康纳，还没睡呢？”海尔森的搭话漫不经心，丝毫没有差点害得自己儿子风评被害的自觉，他霸占着儿子卧室的双人床，忙着感受肠道里震动的小玩具带来的近乎痛苦的快感，过量的润滑随着体内的痉挛被挤出，弄脏了儿子新换的床单。而康納根本分不出精力去注意耳机那边到底说了什么，他以训练多年的潜行技术迅疾无比却悄无声息地冲到了卫生间锁好门，他忙于游戏的室友只感觉一阵莫名的疾风从脑后刮过，甚至没注意到余光里一闪而过的黑影。

“父亲！你他妈在干什么？”康纳一屁股坐在马桶上，罕见的爆了粗口，他尽量压低声音，“我明天还有经济学考试！”

话筒那边的声音刚要继续开口却被难以压抑的呻吟打断，只能忙于喘息，“康....啊——康纳，爸爸…让你考前…放松一下。”海尔森早就忍不住想把手指伸进去，但他耐心地忍着体内发骚动，等着康纳的屈服妥协、加入这场隔空的情事。

“该死的，我甚至还有一页公式没背下来！”康纳垂死挣扎，试图说服父亲放弃这个荒唐的建议，但他已经开始冒汗的手心暴露了他意志并没有他话语透露出的那么坚定。

“Come on，算了吧！”话筒另一边的海尔森喘息地笑着“宝贝…我相信你的能♂力…快点！你一个礼拜没回来了，啊…你不想爸爸吗？”最后一句说的又轻又媚，仿佛那口气带着他身上的古龙水香吹到他耳朵里。海尔森在床上翻了个身，姿势的改变让体内的小玩意变了位置，距离正中红心之差一根手指，尖锐而持续的震动让海尔森快要忍不下去，康纳要是在不上钩他就真的要开始自娱自乐了。

“Shit！”康纳低声骂了一句，呼吸早就粗重了，他只能自暴自弃地调整坐姿、把裤子拉到膝盖，解放出来自作主张硬起来的阴茎，然后把手机放到任何剧烈动作都不容易被碰掉的位置，干撸了自己一把缓解被挑逗起来的情欲。

听着电话另一头逐渐粗重的喘息，海尔森对自己儿子的反应了然于心，把调高一个档迫后不及待地把手插进去，跟着康纳粗喘的频率用跳蛋操自己。“啊——”不同于肉体接触的机械刺激带来的快感而可以说是痛苦更多的，几乎在手指顶着跳蛋触碰到前列腺的一瞬间就尖叫着干高潮了，肌肉痉挛地蜷缩着，汗水浸湿的身上泛起兴奋的潮红，被空调的风吹过，一阵又冷又热，失神的啜泣喘息。

“…自己把玩具拿出来，”康纳就着海尔森高潮的叫声掐着根部粗暴的撸了几把解馋，等他缓过些神便也加入了这场基于想象的互动，“分开腿躺好。”

海尔森有些恋恋不舍的往外揪跳蛋的连接绳，然后乖乖地摆好姿势，等着羞涩自己儿子接下来的表演，“快点康纳，”海尔森扭了扭腰，仿佛电话里的人就在自己腿间，“爸爸不该自己先玩的，康纳快操进来。”海尔森几乎在用气音说话，他知道自己儿子最受不了这个。

“咳…”康纳被这直白的表述噎了一下，他们之前的经验里没有这种风格的骚话，在床上也只是全凭年轻人本能的一腔热血来进行粘腻深入的肢体交♂流，而海尔森为了照顾康纳跟力能屠熊的战斗力相比天真的世界观，并没有过分逗弄过自己的傻儿子。

不过以前的康纳在性方面可以说不问世事，但上大学后还是在慷慨大方的室友推荐了几部经典之作下扩宽了不少奇怪的知识面。

“那好，嗯…我进来了。”说完康纳就想抽自己一巴掌，这话说的又干又柴，逗得海尔森笑出了声，丝毫没有同情他可怜的儿子会不会因为这不留情面的嘲笑落下什么心理阴影。

“喂！”康纳几乎恼羞成怒，“我要去复习了！”康纳的威胁外强中干，他屈辱地无法停下手里的活计，不得不承认，哪怕是海尔森最不留情面地嘲笑，也能让他血脉偾张。

“学习有我好玩吗？”海尔森故意对着话筒把手指舔舐得滋滋作响后才把三根手指插到肠道，“啊…康纳，别愣着了，快摸摸我。”海尔森大发慈悲地给了儿子一点提示。

“…”显然作为成年儿子对父亲的不甘示弱占了上风，康纳决定放下自己的矜持好好教♂训一下自己的爸爸，康纳闭上眼睛想象着父亲就在自己眼前：“把脖子露出来，我知道你最喜欢我咬那里对不对？”

“哈啊——对，康纳…嗯，继续…”海尔森一边浅浅的操弄自己一边按照康纳的话仰起头抚弄自己，甚至卡住脖子感受轻微窒息的压迫感。

哪怕他们之间的父子关系已经上升到了床第，生物本能的父子反叛和英美两国的文化差异让这对父子无时无刻不在针锋相对和如胶似漆间切换。很快海尔森便无暇分神去嘲讽儿子青涩的情话，渴求和情欲让他很快进如状态，一声声的喊着康纳的名字操自己，幻想血气方刚的年轻儿子骑在他身上，掐着他的腰一下下地碾过前列腺直插到最深处。啊…他年轻的儿子是那么英俊，那么…粗大，浑身散发出强大的雄性荷尔蒙的气息，哪怕他总是忍不住打击他维护自己的权威，也不得不承认这继承他血脉的年轻人已经成长为一个值得所有人尊敬的男人，而这一切，让更加他欲火焚身。

“让我看看两周没见你的奶子又大了没有，嗯？”康纳粗喘着，激素上头让他彻底忘记了腼腆，他舔了舔因高热而有些干裂的嘴唇，想象着舔吮父亲因红潮而变成粉色的胸肌上硬挺起的乳头，因着这香艳想象，小腹又是一紧，龟头溢出的前液彻底润湿了整个柱身，滑腻的水声响起，就像他真的有一下下操进海尔森粘腻的肠道。

海尔森听话的把空出的手揉上胸口，他几乎失去完整说出一句话的理智，只是近乎啜泣地把四根手指尽可能地往里捅，又因为这相比真刀实枪来说如同隔靴搔痒般的触碰而欲求不满，“啊——康纳，还要…”

“操！”康纳被撩拨到不行，也没那个闲心说什么骚话了，两个人频率一致的喘息在电流中交织、共鸣，就这样演绎出父慈子孝的生命大和谐。

时间感的丧失让二人早已顾不上今夕何夕，直到海尔森的手腕因为持续的动作开始酸疼，“康纳…啊——我不行了，好累…”他快跟不上康纳的节奏了，哪怕身体骚动着尖叫快到了，但是也只能欲求不满的夹着腿哼唧。

“坚持住爸爸，你们圣殿骑士的体能这么差的吗？连自慰都只能靠玩具的？”康纳听着爸爸急促的轻喘阴囊紧缩差点射出来，赶紧掐住根部跟海尔森较劲，裂开的马眼不甘心的吐出一大股前液。

“小兔崽子…”海尔森开始骂骂咧咧，“看你回家我不把你骑到早泄！”

“哈…”康纳苦苦强撑、不甘示弱，“是谁五分钟就被我操到射？”

“哈哈哈哈，傻小子，三分钟才叫早泄…”海尔森嘲笑着儿子这方面的无知，趁机缓缓体力，不再动手，只是绞尽手指扭着腰在前列腺上打圈。

不过，显然，战局到了最后海尔森躺赢了，因为战至酣处的康纳没注意到门锁转动的声音，而后突然响起的敲门声，惊得康纳全身颤抖地射了出来，室友疑惑地问了句：“有人？”

“咳咳，是我，稍等一下…”康纳尴尬地连忙用纸收拾干净自己，黑着脸挂断了电话，把海尔森幸灾乐祸的笑声截断在电话线。

随着隐隐传来的冲水声，一个充满可疑气息的满天大汉的康纳故作镇定地走了出来，然而脸上的充血的毛细血管们却出卖了他。

强撑冷静着的康纳草草收拾了书桌，飞一般窜上了床用被子蒙住头，羞愧的无地自容。

一周后，室友们崇拜地围着经济学满绩点的康纳向他请教考试技巧，而康纳一言不发，悲惨的涨红了脸，只有那个半夜打游戏的室友向他投来了膜拜又诡异的目光。

END

康纳的手刚要搭上门把手便僵在了当场，他敏锐的听力让他听到了海尔森卧室里传来的不可名状的喘息叫床声，一瞬间被背叛的怒火升起，而下一个瞬间怒火被浇灭，转化成了血气上涌，焦糖色的皮肤都涨成了棕红（？），“HOW DEAR YOU!!!FATHER!”康纳扔下行李箱顺着墙爬上卧室窗台，“你居然还录音！！！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，康纳你真是单纯地可爱啊，哈哈哈哈嗯唔——”

END OF END

**Author's Note:**

> 未来可能会就文中的一些伏笔和一些设定好的魔鬼脑洞写后续（咕咕咕）


End file.
